NightWalker
by Kagome100
Summary: This story is made by my best friend Shannon ott. Hope you like it. READ


Ok sorry for getting rid of the other story but it was the wrong one to put up. OK this is the story I should of put up. Ok it's from Shannon. It's rated G. Hope you like it. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
ETERNITY LOST  
By Shannon Ott----- Riho looked around the office, making sure everything was locked up.. It had been home to her for 10 years. Now she was leaving it. She stood on the balcony looking at the city. The sun would be up in a few moments. A tear rolled down her cheek, as much as she tried, she could not drive the images from her mind. Cain had finally realized that Shido didnt love him, but loved three females. Enraged, he had decided to fix that problem. Guni had been the first to go. Cain had grabbed her and torn her wings off, enjoying her cry of pain. She watched as he dropped the little urban faery to the ground. Scooping Guni up, she hid behing a pile of packing crates. Guni had died there, cradled in Riho's hands. He last words were, "Riho, I'm afraid of dying." She remembered sobbing as the little faery's body crumbled into dust. Yayoi had quickly followed. Cain had used his blood whip, grabbing Yayoi about the arms. Riho had watched, terrified as he ripped the white ribbon from her neck and drained her to the point of death. Afterword, he threw her body against the wall next to where Riho had been hiding. Taking Yayoi into her arms, she whispered, "Miss Yayoi, please dont die." The broken and bloody woman replied softly, "I love you, Kisumi." Looking up from the dead woman to Shido, she gasped at the two vampires, both armed with blood swords, fighting to the death. Shido had tears in his eyes. Two of the people he loved were dead. He had to protect Riho, his fledgling, his child, his lover. Cain smiled, his golden eyes glittering. "Don't worry, Shido. I will take good care of the little one," Cain licked his lips suggestivly. "No!," Shido had screamed, Don't you touch her! I'd rather she kill herself than be forced to suffer your little mind games!" Cain had frowned, dropping his sword to the ground slightly. It was then that Shido made his most fatal mistake. He had swung the sword, hoping to make contact with Cain's neck. But Cain stabbed his sword upward catching Shido in the chest. Without thinking she had run to him, cradling his head to her breast. Shido looked up at her, his blue- green eyes slightly out of focus. "Riho..please..dont..let him..g..get..you. Promise..m.me..my love." With that, he was silent. She held him untill his body dissapeared into thin air in a shower of sparkles. She felt Cain's presence behind her. She knew he had his sword drawn and ready to make the killer blow. She pressed her fingertips to her lips, as if she was about to blow him a kiss goodbye. She sensed Cain raise the sword ready to seek his final vengence, suddenly she bit into her finger savagely and produced a blood sword of her own. In a move much like his, she spun around quickly, and stabbed him through the heart. He had crumpled to the ground shocked at the fact that a girl could destroy him. She had watched, with an expressionless face as his body burst into flames, consuming it entirely. Having done that, she stood up whispering softly, "He will never have me, my love. That I promise." Turning away, she had ran, not knowing where to go. Her feet had led her back to te office, back home. Now she stood on the balcony, the sky barely turning pink at the horizon. Turning back, she took an armfull of red roses and stood on the balcony railing. "If I cant have you, then My life is meaningless." With a soft grunt, she flung the roses of the balcony. Without a second thought, she followed them. looking up, she saw the sun for the first time in ten years through her tears."I DONT WANT ETERNITY!" she screamed before her body was consumed by the fire. A few hours later, the people of the city woke and began to move about. No one noticed or cared much about a pile of rose petals and ashes. Or about a dying wish fulfilled. 


End file.
